Voltou
"Voltou" é uma música de "O Fundador." É cantada por um grupo de funcionários na Chanax Inc., Ricardo, e Nicole. Letra em Português : Voltou! : Voltou?! Vou avisar já, já! Voltou! , , , , , e : Voltou?! : Que dia pra lembrar! Mande alguém pra ir buscá-lo Vou adorar cumprimentá-lo! , , e : Voltou! : Quem voltou? , , e : O fundador daqui! : Ansioso! : Espantado! : Mas o seu rosto eu nunca vi! , , e : É um gênio dos negócios! : E não tem fins aos sabedócios! : O certo é "sabedoria." , , e : Voltou! : Voltei? , , e : Por favor aceite isto! : O senhor é um herói reitero Por ter construído isso aqui do zero! : Deixe de ser bajulador! Um palito de dente pro senhor? : Voltou! Uh... and : Contabilidade, aquisições Corte de custos, promoções : Essa conta eu preciso pagar. : Procure o Phil no sétimo andar. : Mas que cheiro horrorífico! : Pode ser marketing. : Ou jurídico. : E dizem que ele esmaga os rivais! : Faz demissões pra ganhar mais! : É melhor não encarar! : Pois com você pode acabar! : Estou apreensivo Qual gravata tem mais estilo? : Ele é um gigante que arrepia! São dois metros de ousadia! : Soube que ele é abusado! : Eu só sei que é reservado! : Vamos todos silenciar! Que visão ele trará? Com seu gênio vai dar show! Fundador! Você voltou! Letra em Inglês : He's back! : He's back?! I'll tell him right away! He's back! , , , , , e : He's back?! : A monumentous day! Send somebody down to greet him Who'd have thought I'd finally meet him? , , e : He's back! : Who's back? , , e : The founder of this place! : Agog! : Aghast! : But no one's ever seen his face! , , e : He's a genius of business! : Is there no limit to his wiz-ness? : It's pronounced "wiseness." , , e : You're back! : I'm back? , , e : Will you please accept this gift? : May I say, sir, you're my hero To have built this up from zero! : John, stop acting like a bootlick! May I offer, Sir, a toothpick? : He's back! Uh... and : Here's accounts and acquisitions Asset strippers, statisticians : Who can help me pay this bill? : Try level seven, ask for Phil. : What's that awful stench of evil? : Could be marketing. : Or legal. : They say he crushes rivals underfoot! : Stripped departments, raised output! : Dare not look him in the eyes! : He's sure to cut you down to size! : I'm nervous, apprehensive Quick, which tie looks more expensive? : I've heard he's a giant among giants! Six foot six of raw defiance! : I heard short and quite abusive! : Who can say? He's so reclusive! : All fall silent at the ding! What fresh vision will he bring? Sharing insight, wisdom, knack! Welcome Founder. You are back. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 6ª Temporada